Dragon Age: Korrag's Tale
by twilightnite13
Summary: I Do not know why but years before, I had finished the game and I felt compelled to post a novelization of what my Warden character, a City Elf by the name of Korrag Tabris, have done and the choices he made during the Fifth Blight. Here there will be Suspense, emotions, the inner thoughts of the Warden, some romance, and the bonds he will make in this journey to save the World.


(Hey everyone I just felt like making a novelization of one of the best games that I have ever played since it came out. But it is also my first Video Game story so please understand. I also will show more depth to my Warden character for people to understand him better.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this game but Korrag, you know since he's my original Character...

Hope you all like how the beginning of my story of Korrag's Tale goes. And don't forget READ & REVIEW.)

* * *

" _ **And so is the Golden City blackened  
With each step you take in my hall.  
Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting.  
You have brought sin to Heaven  
And doom upon all the world." **_

_**\- Canticle of Threnodies 8:13**_

" _The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the Darkspawn into our world."_

Seven men in hoods were together as they began chanting, as blood was seen on their table. While chanting a portal opens and it reveals a stunningly beautiful golden city that seem to radiate with a golden light.

" _The mages had sought to usurp heaven, but instead they destroyed it."_

It shows the city that they worked so hard and sacrificed to travel become blackened, withered, and ruined as they looked around in horror.

" _They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own Corruption."_

The mages, changed looked around as they see that everything that have touched began to wither and die, while becoming a corrupted version of itself.

" _They returned as monsters, the first of the Darkspawn."_

Shows how their human features have become mutated, become less human like and more monstrous and strange.

" _They became a blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless."_

The hooded, robed men, mutated by their experience in the Heavens stood, their eyes glowing with an emptiness but with power as well.

" _The Dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall and from the deep roads the Darkspawn drove at us again and again until finally we neared Annihilation."_

The Dwarven army stood in defense as the gates that separate them with their aggressive invaders, shook. The Dwarves readied their weapons as their tall and incredibly strong Golems waited for the order to attack as the gate, barricaded to the best of their abilities, shook again.

With one final shake the gates opened as a bulking behemoth monster, an Orc, forced the gates wide, breaking the barricades as the human and dwarf like Darkspawn came rushing through. Slaughtering the dwarves in a brutal savagery that define the scene as a monster battlefield.

" _Until, the Grey Wardens came, men and women, from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings, the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness and prevailed."_

Many people run through the woods as they seem determined to complete their mission as they drew their respective weapons and once they got close to engage the Darkspawn in a battle began to kill them with more ease than a regular person would have. Even as the Darkspawn archers fired these brave people from every race and nation were able to either dodge or block with a shield.

A mage fired a powerful fire spell at the darkspawn, and just as one looked like they were to get a drop on the human mage an arrow struck it on its neck, causing it to keel over. Looking over the mage sees an elf with a bow providing arrow support as the dwarf near her jumped down below to continue the fight.

The people of a raided city ran for their lives as the Darkspawn continued to run and kill them, even as the first Grey Wardens fought back.

" _It has been four centuries since that victory and we have kept our vigil."_

The scene changes to a man with rather unique armor, a long sword, short sword, black hair and dark skin, in his mid-forties or thirties was walking through what seems to be a clifftop as he saw a fire nearby.

" _We have watched and waited for the Darkspawn to return, but those who once called us heroes have forgotten."_

The man saw that three people, humans, were hanged for sport while a bon fire was lit, to the side there appears to be some sort poached animal as he looked to a soldier in full armor.

" _We are few now and our warnings have been ignored for too long."_

He approached what looked like a mutilated corpse and studied it, using his foot to see a Darkspawn longsword embedded into the man's chest, not a good sign to this aged warrior. Behind him two Human sized Darkspawn, approached, attempting to take the man by surprise. His eyes darted to their direction as he, sensing their presence somehow, grabbed the closest by the arm, and hurled it to the edge as he took the darkspawn's weapon, a short sword from it before cutting the second with an upward slash.

Before it had a chance to get back up the man ended it, running it through with the other's very own dagger. Approaching the edge he used his foot to push the rising Darkspawn off the cliff, not even looking as it fell and crashed into the rock face side of the cliff.

" _It may be too late for I have seen with my own eyes what lies on the horizon."_

Taking deep breathes this man showed signs of him getting tired, even while he wiped the sweat from his mouth. What he saw in said horizon was some sort of light, like torches of fire lit from the forest below and storm clouds from above. Taking a deep breath he turned and prayed silently.

" _Maker help us all."_

OoOoOoOo

A great and illustrious city that was shown with a large castle and a huge and tall tower.

" _Denerim: the largest city and capital of Ferelden._ "

Near one of the sections of the gates were men, women, and children with low quality garb and dress suggesting that they were of the low class as all of them had pointed ears. Some of them gather around a fire while others were keeping to themselves.

" _My father told me that long ago our people, the elves lived as slaves to humans, and though we've been free for many generations now, we are far from equals._ "

Near the gate they were cleaning their clothes on the nearest body of water and with washboards while others were in the market for things that their own would need to eat. Making a business transaction like civilized people while being kind to each other.

" _Here we live in a walled-off community known as the Alienage, working as servants and laborers when we can._ "

As others were shown around poorly small over packed houses where many people are gather. The people on the stages were seen dancing while the elven women were gather flowers for a festivities. Others around the dancers were drinking down as much of their drinks as possible. Two such elves were clinking their mugs together in a toast for something inaudible to their neighbors.

" _Despite these hardships, we elves of Denerim are a strong people who take pride in our close community._ "

Young men were playing with a large ball of some sort as they let the smaller children play around with each other. One such child was petting a dog. Several were seen talking as one older male elf was walking pleasantly around. The two children ran through the streets having so much fun.

" _This was the only world I've ever known… Until now._ "

oOoOoOoO

* * *

(So what did you all think? Interesting? Boring? The next chapter will have more in it that the prologue but that's another matter in the story. Hope you all enjoy this when I bring out the next Chapter of it as soon as possible in "A Day for Celebration prt.1: An elf before the wedding")


End file.
